Super Soldier Switch!
by ERoc901 Tha Clean Up Man
Summary: Captain America and Black Widow accidentally switch bodies when their secret mission to get the Cosmic Cube back from HYDRA went awry. Now they must work together to defeat HYDRA, foil Red Skull's evil plot, get the Cosmic Cube back and revert back to their original bodies. Meanwhile, the Avengers are planning a surprise birthday party for Cap. Romanogers bodyswap. On Hiatus.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places. All copyrighted by Marvel. So Please no lawsuits.**_

_**Author's Note: I decided to write the Romanogers body swap story on the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, which takes place after the events of season 2 and during fanfic author cwestawk's take on season 3 but I'm adding some more characters and in this story Carol Danvers will be Captain Marvel but with long hair. The Pairings will be Captain America x Black Widow, Spider-Man x She-Hulk, Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) x Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew), Tony Stark x Pepper Potts, Thor Odinson x Jane Foster x Lady Sif, Wolverine x Storm, Hulk x Betty Ross, Hawkeye x Mockingbird, Falcon x Misty Knight and more.**_

It was a beautiful summer day in Central Park in the downtown of New York City with the kids playing in the grass, other kids eating ice cream on cones, couples kissing, elderly people throwing bread crumbs to feed the pigeons and families having picnics.

Steve Rogers aka Captain America, leader of the Avengers who is wearing navy blue t-shirt, sand dark blue jeans and navy blue and white sneakers sat on a bench with a smile on his face reminiscing about how much New York has changed since he was frozen in ice for nearly 70 years.

"This does bring back memories of the 1940's. Doesn't it Steve?"

Steve turned his attention to the left, only to find out that it was Sharon Carter a.k.a. Agent 13 of S.H.I.E.L.D. who happened to be the niece of his first love, Peggy Carter.

"Yeah, sure does. Except that the more things change, the more they stay the same." Steve replied before he revealed "Especially when today's my birthday."

"On the fourth of July?" Sharon was shocked to learn that he Steve Rogers' Birthday is on Independence Day.

"Yeah, that probably explained how patriotic I really am." Steve chuckled.

"Well, don't toot your own horn too loud soldier." Sharon replied.

"Fair enough. So what brings you here Sharon?" Steve asked.

"Besides me enjoying my day off? Nick Fury has a job for you and the Black Widow." Sharon informed him.

"Black Widow? Why her?" Steve asked as he got up from the bench and they started walking.

"Because Nick Fury wants to know what you two are capable of. And despite having her name cleared of criminal activities although she infiltrated HYDRA from within in the past as an undercover spy, she decided that it's best that she remain a freelance spy. Besides she wouldn't be welcomed back into S.H.I.E.L.D. anyway now that Maria Hill is in charge as the acting director and Nick Fury is resumed...gone to the world." Sharon explained as they went to her car.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Steve accepted the mission.

"Then come with me. I'll drive you over to his hideout." Sharon said as they went inside the car and she drove him to Nick Fury's hideout.

* * *

After arriving in Nick Fury's safehouse in Manhattan, NY, Steve asked "Is this the place?"

"Yeah, this is it." Sharon answered as they went inside the safehouse and she escorted him to the basement when Nick Fury is staring at a giant monitor.

"It's been a while Fury." Steve greeted the former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Especially since you're still hiding in the shadows."

"My thoughts exactly Rogers but old habits die hard." Fury responded as he turned his seat around to face Rogers. "The reason why I called for you and Black Widow because...HYDRA has found the cosmic cube."

"The Cosmic Cube? How was that possible?" Steve was baffled by it at first.

Fury handed Rogers the files about the Cosmic Cube before he replied "I don't know yet but we do know that HYDRA got their hands on it again and it's been sighted somewhere in the Alps."

"If Black Widow and I are going on a mission, should I get the Avengers on this..." Steve was cut off by Fury.

"No. This job is yours and Black Widow alone. Only if it's the last resort." Nick Fury said before revealing "Besides you and the Black Widow are the only ones who have Super Soldier Serum running in your veins."

"She does?"

"Yeah, thanks to the Russians as part of her training in the infamous Red Room where she trained in the Black Widow Ops Program." Fury also revealed how Black Widow also became a Super Soldier.

"A Russian spy with Super Soldier Serum in her veins huh?" Steve was impressed with the thought of that. "That can be arranged."

"So you agree to help get the Cosmic Cube back from HYDRA?" Fury asked.

Steve thought about it first and then he responded "If that's what it takes to prevent either Red Skull, Baron Zemo, Viper, Baron Strucker or anyone affiliated with them, that's exactly what I'll do."

"I'm glad we agree on the same thing, Steve Rogers." A seductive female voice with a Russian accent came from behind Steve which caught him off guard when she slowly moved her hands from across his back to his shoulders.

Steve turned around and saw Natasha Romanoff a.k.a. Black Widow appear out of nowhere before she continued "Because I also want to finish what I've started with HYDRA after having been infiltrated within their ranks back then."

_**(Writer's Note: In this story, Black Widow will have her native Russian accent. Which I really preferred instead.)**_

"Are you sure about this Romanoff?" Steve asked in concern. "They haven't forgot about what you did when you were..."

"Of course I am." Natasha reassured. "After all, I'm perfectly skilled at espionage and undercover work as a spy after all."

"Don't toot your own horn too much young lady." Steve told her before he turned back to Fury. "When will we start?"

"In one hour. Mockingbird and Jimmy Woo will fly you two to HYDRA's location. So suit up...and have fun." Fury said as he turned around to face the monitor.

When he and Natasha looked at each other, Steve muttered "Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well, especially on my Birthday?"

Natasha cleared her throat to catch Steve's attention "Excuse me Rogers but are you gonna stare my chest all day or are we going to get ready for the mission yes?" as she ran her fingers around his torso from his chest to his abs as if she was flirting with him.

Steve snapped out of it, rubbed the back of his head and apologized "Oh, sorry about that. Maybe I should suit up so we can get to work."

"Good. Then let's get on to it." Natasha said, smiling as she flipped her hair and walked out of the basement and up to the elevator.

"Yeah, if you insist." Steve said as he followed her.

"This might be interesting." Fury smirked.

* * *

At the Avengers Mansion, Pepper Potts along with Carol Danvers a.k.a. Ms. Marvel who's been recently promoted to her new mantle, Captain Marvel, Janet van Dyne a.k.a. Wasp who is wearing yellow heart sunglasses with black lenses and Sam Wilson a.k.a Falcon are in the main room decorating a surprise party for Steve Rogers when he's away.

"Are you sure about this Pepper?" Sam asked as he and Carol put up the words Happy Birthday Steve in the American Flag design. "I mean it's funny how Cap's birthday is on Independent's Day."

"Actually Sam, it is. Tony and I thought that Steve Rogers never had a birthday party or a cookout growing up in Brooklyn during the Great Depression Era. So we thought that we could give him one while he's out enjoying his day off in the city." Pepper stated as she was stirring up fruit punch, lemonade and pink lemonade from three punch bowls.

"Or he could be going on a solo adventure, fighting HYDRA and kicking Red Skull's ass." Carol said while she poured potato chips, pretzels, cheese cubes, grapes, apple slices, orange slices, strawberries, celeries, carrots, coleslaw, potato salad and broccoli on the trays.

"Yeah, well, either way, that'll give us a plenty of time to keep decorating until later on. He is so gonna happy when he see it!" Janet excitedly stated, only to slip off the latter before Carol flew to catch her.

"Easy there Jan. Your eye is still swollen from the fight you and Hank had not too long ago." Carol said as she attended to Jan.

"What happened between you two?" Falcon asked.

"Well ever since he came back to the Avengers, Hank's been acting like a jerk and treated me bad. One day while he was doing his research, he started yelling at me about disturbing him. We got into a fight and he violently stuck me in the face." Janet told them as she removed her sunglasses and show them her right eye, causing Sam, Carol and Pepper to gasp.

"Oh my god, Jan. We're very sorry about this." Pepper apologized to Jan.

"Yeah, he's probably still feeling guilty about this whole Ultron thing not too long ago. That might be why he lost his damn mind, striking you like that." Sam stated.

"You might be right, Sam." Jan said. "I know this whole Ultron thing ate him up inside but that's no excuse for him to take it out on me."

"You what? I think it's best that we'll finish up with the rest of the decorations while you sit down for awhile so you could feel better." Carol suggested.

"Are you sure?" Jan asked as she grabbed her yellow heart sunglasses.

"Of course I am, silly." Carol replied. "C'mon, let take you back to your room.

As Carol escorted Janet back to the bedroom she shared with Hank Pym now known as Yellowjacket, Sam commented "I must say that I feel for Jan on this one. Hank really went off the deep end."

Pepper agreed "That part I'm worried about, Sam."

James "Rhodey" Rhodes a.k.a. War Machine came on the scene and greeted "Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Rhodey, you're just in time." Pepper happily replied.

"In time for what?" Rhodey asked.

"Oh, we're throwing a surprise birthday party for Steve Rogers and we thought you would help out." Sam said.

"Uh, sure. Why not." Rhodey replied as they heard the explosion that came from the backyard.

"Sorry, I must've overdid the damn thing! In other words, the situation is under control! I think I got it now!" Tony Stark's voice echoed through the window as Pepper revert her attention back to Rhodey.

"Good. For starters, why don't you help Tony with the grilling since he's already having a "blast" during the cookout." Pepper asked Rhodey to give Tony a hand with the grill he tried to cook food on.

"Not a problem." Rhodey obliged as he rushed to the backyard to assist Tony with the barbecue.

* * *

Inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet piloted by Mockingbird and Jimmy Woo on their way to the HYDRA base in the Alps, Steve Rogers in his Captain America uniform stood outside the cockpit and asked "How long before we arrive at our destination and proceed with this mission?"

"Not long because we're almost there." Mockingbird answered before they saw the Alps through the window.

"All right, get us above the clouds and open the drop zone. We're going in." Cap instructed.

"Affirmative, Rogers." Jimmy Woo responded as they flew the Quinjet above the clouds to avoid being detected by HYDRA.

At the drop zone, Cap picked up his shield and noticed that something's the matter with Black Widow who put on the parachute and helmet.

"Um, excuse me Romanoff but are you alright?" Cap asked her in concern.

"I'm fine. I just want to focus on the mission. That's all." Widow insisted.

"I know we had our differences in the past but you have the potential of doing a lot of good things for the great of mankind." Cap reassured her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's one of the reasons why I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in the first place. It's just that..."

"You were thinking about Hawkeye?" Cap brought up her former partner and former lover, which caught her by surprise.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to..." Cap apologized, only be interrupted by Widow.

"It's okay, Rogers. I'm just trying to process over the fact that he fell for Mockingbird and they ended up being happy together." Widow said.

After hearing what she said, Cap apologized to her again "I'm sorry to hear that. Let me know if you want to talk again."

"Okay. And please, call me Natasha." Widow winked at him, which caused him to smile.

The drop zone opened and Mockingbird signaled "It's clear. Go!" and Cap with the shield on his back jumped first and Widow followed wearing a parachute.

"Good luck you two." Mockingbird said as she and Jimmy Woo flew from the scene.

On the way down to the alps, Cap fell to Black Widow and grabbed her by the waist as she popped the parachute.

After they landed on the roof of the HYDRA base and climbed way the way down, Captain America and Black Widow attempt to sneak into the front gate only to see a couple of HYDRA henchmen standing guard.

"Looks like I'll have to take them down with one single throw with my shield." Cap suggested.

"No, I have a better idea. See if you could give me a boost me up so I can put them to sleep." Widow replied with a suggestion of her own.

"With what?" Cap raised his eyebrow.

"With these silly." Widow pointed at her finger at her signature gauntlet.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Cap stood with his shield up.

Widow ran toward Cap and jumped on top of his shield before he launched her in the air and she tranquilizer shot darts she called the Widow's Bite from her gauntlets to render the HYDRA henchmen unconscious.

Cap caught Widow in his arms and asked "You enjoy doing this, aren't you, Romanoff?"

She cupped his chin and replied "Oh, come on, Rogers. Where the fun in that? Besides..." before she backflipped from his arms and landed gracefully on her feet while flipping her hair before she said "This is what I do."

"Fair enough." Cap said as they went to the unconscious HYDRA henchmen and Widow grabbed the keycard from each of them. She slid the keycards across the scanner and the gate opened, allowing them to enter the place.

When they got inside, Cap and Widow sneak along the walls to keep out of sight, spotting every HYDRA agent in the facility. They even saw Baron Strucker with his children Andrea and Werner walking on their way to a laboratory.

"We were fortunate to recover the Cosmic Cube from S.H.I.E.L.D. after the catastrophe involving the Skrull Invasion that tarnished the reputation of Captain America and the cause of Nick Fury's exile." Baron Strucker stating how HYDRA found the Cosmic Cube.

"So you're saying that the Cosmic Cube still exists?" Werner asked. "Especially after you and the Captain struggle over it?"

Baron Strucker answered "Of course, my son. We've been through so much trouble retrieving it and now that we have it, we may finally use it to rule the world. But the Red Skull has plans to use it."

"What sort of plans does he have with the Cube, father?" Andrea asked.

"I assure you, Andrea. We will know when we speak with Arnim Zola. He said that the Red Skull is planning to use it on the Captain." Baron Strucker said as he and his children entered the lab.

"My, aren't you popular, Rogers?" Widow smirked, raising her right eyebrow at Cap.

"Easy there, Soldier." Cap halted her until he noticed that her accidentally touched her DD cup sized breasts before he gently removed his hand from them, rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and apologized "Sorry."

Widow rolled her eyes and sighed "Come on." as they came out of hiding, found a large vent, opened it and got inside.

Inside the lab, Arnim Zola is using the device that has the Cosmic Cube inside as he was approached by Baron Strucker and his children. Little did they know they were watched by Captain America and Black Widow who were looking from the vents.

"Ah, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. I have been expecting you." Arnim Zola greeted as they saluted each other.

"What's the progress with the Cosmic Cube so far?" Baron Strucker asked.

"Behold!" Zola directed them to the device. "It's being amplified, making it much more powerful than the last time we had it. Even before A.I.M. and the Avengers got in our way."

"And how did you find it?" Baron Strucker demanded.

"After Captain America used it to wish for the return of his long time friend and fellow World War II Veteran, James "Bucky" Barnes, now known as the Winter Soldier and the cube was confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D., we've managed to steal it back during the Invasion of the Skrulls and we were able to charge and amplify it back but only to be way more powerful than the last time!"

"Excellent, Zola!" Baron Wolfgang von Strucker smirked as he was staring at the now amplified Cosmic Cube. "That way the Avengers won't be able to see this coming once we use the Cube the way we all see fit."

Baron Strucker turned his attention Arnim Zola and his children and ordered "Come! We must make preparation to find and capture Captain America right now!"

"At once, Baron Strucker!" Zola responded as he turned to the scientists of HYDRA and instructed "Remove the Cube and place it in container!"

"Hail!" HYDRA Scientists responded as they used the proper equipment to remove the Cosmic Cube from the Amplifying Device, placed it inside the container and sealed it shut.

"But what will we do if the Avengers show up?" Werner asked.

"Leave that to me." Zola answered with a confident smirk.

"Come, Doughboy!" Zola called for Doughboy and the Bio-Creature created to serve and do the bidding of Arnim Zola appeared.

"Guard the Cosmic Cube and if the Avengers attempt to steel it, destroy them all!" Zola instructed Doughboy.

"Are sure about this Zola?" Andrea spoke. "The last time that creature fought against the Avengers, it was obliterated."

"Yes but Doughboy will be ready should they arrive. That why I amplified it after Enchantress and Executioner destroyed it before the Skrulls invaded the earth." Zola revealed how he recreated Doughboy all over again.

"Perhaps but do not underestimate the Avengers. They can be quite resourceful." Baron Strucker told him as they all went to exit the lab.

"Wasp and I fought that creature before." Cap whispered to Widow.

"How did it go?" Widow asked.

"It was messy. We were covered by the gunk of it and Jan really hated it so much." Cap answered.

"So after we get inside, we need to distract it and lure it away." Widow revealed her plan on how to sneak past Doughboy and retrieve the Cosmic Cube.

Cap replied "Agreed. Come on." as they turned around to leave the vent.

Outside the lab, Baron Strucker barked out an order to the HYDRA guards "Until we return, make sure no one gets inside the laboratory and take the Cosmic Cube from us. Weather it's A.I.M., Avengers or those against us, it makes no differences! Do not fail us!"

"Yes, sir!" HYDRA guards responded before they cried out "Hail HYDRA!"

After Baron Strucker, his children and Arnim Zola completely left, HYDRA guards standing in front of the lab with their guns up were taken out by Captain America's shield in one swing before it flew back to Cap as he and Widow got out of the large vent.

"I gotta say, as much as I'm used to hear them utter these two words, I really hated it." Cap commented as they're searching the guards and found two keys to enter the lab.

"I know. I used to say them when I pretended to betray Hawkeye and S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to infiltrated them from the inside for a short period in time until my cover was blown when I found out what they were up to with the Cosmic Cube." Widow said as they stood in front of the door.

"You hated it too?"

"Da."

"All right, remember the plan." Cap reminded as they position the cards. "On the count of three. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" Cap and Widow swiped both cards at the same time and the door opened which allowed them to sneak inside the lab to avoid being seen by Doughboy.

While Doughboy wandered around the lab to be on the lookout, it heard a two loud whistles. Sensing that there intruders that raided inside the Alps, Doughboy left the lab to investigate.

After seeing that Doughboy is gone, Cap and Widow came out of hiding.

"Okay, now's our..." Cap paused when he turned to his left shoulder and noticed that Black Widow was gone until he heard cleared her throat and saw that she has the container with the Cosmic Cube inside and the scientists were found unconscious. "chance?"

"After we lured Doughboy away, I used the Widow's Bite from my Gauntlet to put these guys to sleep." Widow told him what she did before she noticed that Cap was staring at her. "And you can stop looking at my boobs now."

Cap shook his head to snap himself out of it and apologized "Sorry about that. You really took me by surprise." as he chuckled.

"No offence but you're getting a little slow at your age, you know that?" Widow smiled as she poked fun at Cap.

"You're not getting any younger yourself either." Cap responded with a smirk. "Especially after I saved your life while you were a child."

After realizing that Cap brought that up, Widow was shock to her core and asked "How did you know that?"

"I read your file. Including the incident where you were kidnapped by the Nazis and Logan, now known as Wolverine and I saved your life." Cap revealed.

"You know what, can we talk about this later? Right now, we need to focus on getting out of here." Widow said as they left the lab with the contained Cosmic Cube in their custody, only to be halted by HYDRA henchmen with machine guns aiming at them.

"You right, Natasha. That would be a good idea." Cap agreed as they got to their fighting stances. "So, shall we?"

"Let's..." Widow replied as Cap threw the shield at their machine guns, knocking them out of their hands and both heroes charged toward them to fight them all off.

Cap slammed two HYDRA henchmen and then took down seven more with the series of martial arts kicks and boxing punches while Widow did the same to eight of them with a combination of martial arts and acrobatics.

When they saw fifteen more of HYDRA henchmen, Widow put down the container before they performed a double team with Cap grabbing Widow by putting their hands together and swung her body around so she could kick them all and knocked them out. To their surprise, Captain America and Black Widow developed quite the chemistry.

"You know, Romanoff, we make one heck of a team." Cap admitted while the remaining HYDRA henchman attempted to sneak behind Widow in order to steal back the container.

"My thoughts exactly but don't let it go to your head." Widow replied as she shot the Widow's Bite from her Gauntlet at the remaining HYDRA henchman behind her without turning her head around.

"I wouldn't be so sure about what you said if I were you." Cap countered with a warning of his own.

"Maybe you could walk a mile in my boots for once." Widow playfully remarked as she picked up the container with the Cosmic Cube inside and flipped her hair.

"We'll see about that." Cap replied. "Right now, we got the Cube. Let's get out of here."

"I'll contact Mockingbird and Agent Woo and tell them to get us in 6 minutes." Widow informed him.

"That's just what we'll need because I have a feeling that Baron Strucker and Arnim Zola will be back any minute now." Cap said and then the alarm rung and the red lights flashing in code red.

"Guess we better make haste then Rogers." Widow suggested that they make a run for it.

"All right, let's move!" Captain America said as he and Black Widow holding the Cosmic Cube in the container ran to door in order to escape.

* * *

Back at the Avengers Mansion, Janet Van Dyne sat on the bed in the bedroom she used to share with Hank Pym who went off the deep end since faking his death, feeling sad about the fallout that led to a breakup with Hank Pym who became Yellowjacket when he hit her in the face.

_**(Writer's Note: WOLFWATCHER12 put that there because he wasn't a huge fan of the Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne pairing and since last year he became a fan of Janet Van Dyne being paired with Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. They might as well call the pairing SpiderWasp. And he also influenced me to ship Ben 10 and Power Girl aka PowerBen, which I'm glad he did. Thanks buddy!)**_

The doorbell rung and Janet yelled "Coming!" as she went downstairs to the frontdoor, opened it and saw an 18 year old Peter Parker a.k.a. Spider-Man and a very busty and muscular 23 year old Jennifer Walters a.k.a. She-Hulk appear in their civilian outfits hand in hand with Jen in her Shulkie form wearing a yellow dress (I'm using the one from the Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk 90's cartoon.), black stilettos and large hoop earrings and Peter wearing a cap backwards, white t-shirt, blue button shirt with sleaves rolled up, dark blue sand washed jeans and white tennis shoes.

_**(Writer's Note: I've read cwesthawk's a.k.a crimsonhawk on DeviantArt take on season 3 and I really loved how he paired and develop the relationship between Spider-Man and She-Hulk. So I'm using that relationship in this story too and call them SpiderHulk.)**_

"Oh, hi, Pete. Hey, Jen." Janet greeted them both.

"Hey, Jan." Peter responded as she lets them in.

"What's up?" Shulkie added. "We just got back from our date in Coney Island."

"Date? Wait, didn't you used to date a girl named Mary Jane Watson or an anti-hero/thief named Felicia Hardy a.k.a. Black Cat?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, well about that. I did date them but after going through ups and downs with them, we decided that we're better off as friends." Peter answered.

"O...kay." Janet said awkwardly.

"Oh, there's more. In a twist of fate kind of way, Mary Jane and Felicia who competed over me previously are now dating each other." Peter revealed that both of his ex-girlfriends are currently seeing each other.

**_(Writer's Note: I came up with idea/fantasy of Mary Jane Watson and Felicia Hardy dating each other and my obsession of Carol Danvers and Jessica Drew romance has been on since back in the day in 2010. They don't have to canon in comic books. That's why we do fanfics about our fantasies, obsessions and more without being toxic. That's why I ship Spider-Man with Black Cat (My all time favorite), Silver Sable, She-Hulk, Black Widow, Carol Danvers, Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew), Wonder Woman, Power Girl, Black Canary and Scarlet Witch and I also ship Captain America (Steve Rogers) with Black Widow (My all time favorite ship) and Scarlet Witch. Even though I used to ship Spidey with Mary Jane back in the day when she used to be sexy until they turned her into another Lois Lane.)_**

"Really?" Janet asked again.

"Yeah, really." Peter replied.

"That's funny. Carol Danvers who transitioned into Captain Marvel is currently seeing Jessica Drew of all people." Janet revealed that two of her fellow female Avengers are also currently dating each other as well.

"What?" Peter and Jen gasped in unison.

"Seriously, Jan?" Shulkie asked. "Are you telling that our dear friends, Carol and Jessica are...what I think they are? Y'know,...bisexual?"

(Writer's Note: Before y'all react, Carol Danvers and Jessica Drew are straight in canon comic books but in my fanfics, I ship them both as bisexuals.)

"Yep, that are." Janet confirmed. "Oh, and we're decorating for Captain America's birthday and the 4th of July cook out party at the same time. But it's a surprise party for him so we gotta keep it secret."

"Oh, okay." Peter agreed.

"Yeah, sure." Jen added. "Anyway, how's the Avengers?"

"They doing fine. Carol, Sam and Rhodey are decorating the party for Cap later." Janet answered before continuing "Tony and Pepper are helping out, Hulk was busy in the gym with Hawkeye who is currently dating Mockingbird, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who recently joined the Avengers, T'Challa, known as the Black Panther who was currently busy ruling his homeland of Wakanda while he was on his younger sister, Princess Shuri and your fellow reserve Avenger, Wolverine is currently co-leading the X-Men with his new girlfriend, Storm and Cyclops who married the love of his life, Jean Grey who is now known as the Phoenix."

"Well, that's great news." Peter said as Shulkie put her green muscular green arm around him.

"Can we help out with the birthday party decorations?" Shulkie asked as she wrapped her leg around Peter, cupped his face and rubbed his chin. "I learned that Peter Parker is very good with his hands. Isn't that right, hun?"

Peter nervous replied "I-I-If you say. So yeah."

"Great! Let's get to decorating! This is so exciting!" Janet excited jump for your joy as she ran back to the main room to help decorate the party.

"Guess we made her feel better, didn't we?" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head. "She was in the dumps about something."

"Oh, yeah. She told me that she had a falling out with Hank Pym who used to be Ant-Man until he transitioned into Yellowjacket and turned into a complete maniac." Shulkie told him.

"Wait, you talked with Jan?"

"Yeah, after I turned into She-Hulk when we had to deal with the Enchantress who was possessed by Surtur who took over her body in the Exorcist movie kinda way."

_**(Writer's Note: That was a reference to the 1973 Horror/Supernatural movie, The Exorcist.)**_

"Oh, I remember that incident. At that time, I did everything I could to you calm you down. You were really more than a handful, y'know?" Peter recalled the incident Jenn turned into She-Hulk when Bruce Banner did the blood transfusion to save her life before she was brainwashed by the Surtur who possessed Amora the Enchantress' body.

"More than all that and a big bag of potato chips." Shulkie quipped as she flipped her hair.

"You forgot the dip." Peter corrected her, only for Shulkie to put her finger on his lips before she turned around and rubbed her big rear-end against his groin, which made his cheeks turn red.

"Actually, I'm talking about us, except that I'm the big bag of potato chips and you're the dip."

"Oh, no Missy. It's the other way around. Besides these two potato chips are taking a big ol' dip in a pair of...giant dip." Peter tried to flirt with her as he groped Shulkie's huge breasts.

Shulkie gently remove his hands from her breasts and lifted his chin with her finger "We can do that later, Pete. We gotta decorate so can paaaaaarrrrrrty!"

"Aw, what the heck. Let's do this!" Pete said as he took a big squeeze of Shulkie's hulked out rear-end, which made her giggle.

"That I am so not gonna wait." Shulkie said as she rubbed her hand together as they headed to the main room to help decorate for Captain America's Birthday Party.

_**(Writer's Note: I know both Peter and Jenn are out of character with that kinda of flirting but like I said Spidey's 18 years old and Shulkie's 23 years old in this story. So please don't be trolling on me about that. I just wish that they should stop retconning Spider-Man's age. 2018 video game let him mature will staying true to his character. Why not movies and cartoons?)**_

* * *

Back at the Aps of HYDRA's lair, Captain America and Black Widow with the contained Cosmic Cube in their possession attempted to escape while fighting off more of the henchmen of HYDRA.

"Some Independence Day it turned out to be!" Cap said, taking down 7 HYDRA goons before he grabbed the 8th one by the shirt and threw him 8 feet high all the way to the ground.

"But rather than complaining about it..." Cap back punched the 9th HYDRA goons who tried to attack him from behind right in the face before continuing "I'm having the time of my life, doing what I do best!" as he let out a very bright grin.

"That's good to know, Cap." Black Widow replied as she leg swept all 3 of HYDRA, backflipped twice and then shot 5 HYDRA goons with the Widow's Bite from her gauntlet before she used the comlink to contact the S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet.

"Agent Romanoff to S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet. We got the package and we're ready to go right now!"

"Sit tight, Black Widow! We're on our way right now!" Jimmy Woo responded over the comlink.

After seeing 20 more of HYDRA henchmen approaching them, Cap turned to Widow and warned "Romanoff, incoming! More of HYDRA coming our way!"

"Okay, maybe we'll settle for some double team maneuvers then!" Widow said as she stood next to Captain America as they prepare to fight all 20 HYDRA goons as the same time.

"Good call!" Cap agreed.

When 20 HYDRA henchmen charged toward them, Cap yelled "Go!" and then he and Widow down 10 down each before he grabbed her and starting spinning her around so she could kicked 10 more of them right in their faces, knocking them all out in the process.

Still holding Black Widow in his arms, Cap said "Told you we make a great team, didn't I?"

"Okay, I'll admit it. We sure did." Widow admitted as she backflipped off of Cap's arms again and land back on her feet.

"You're doing it again. I wished that you would let me put you down." Cap complained and then Widow became sad and apologized to her fellow Super Soldier.

"I'm sorry, Cap. It's just I didn't want to repeat the same mistake after how my relationship with my former partner Hawkeye ended because of I did to..." Widow pauses when Cap puts his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Natasha. Don't beat yourself up over it." Cap reassured her before revealing "I took me a while to except that Peggy Carter is in a better place after spending all these years living without me. I reunited with her briefly before she passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Widow apologized once again as she flipped her long red hair.

As they looked into each other's eyes, they were by interrupted by Ulysses Klaue aka Klaw yelling out "But we're not!" as they were zapped by the Sonic Emitter on his right hand while Black Widow held on to the contained Cosmic Cube.

After he and Reaper appeared, Klaw taunted the heroes by saying "Sorry, mates! Did we interrupted your moment?" as he laughed historically at them.

"Who gives a rat's ass if we did? We're taking back the Cosmic Cube and kick both of their asses!" Reaper said.

"Well, if it isn't Klaw and Reaper? I take it that HYDRA hired you guys as their personal lapdogs on a leach." Cap quipped.

"Oh, ha ha. So you got jokes, hero. I'll give you that." Reaper replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, well the jokes will be on both of you blokes when we knock you on your asses and take that the Cube!" Klaw added.

"I like to see you boys try!" Widow replied.

"Right at those DD's of yours, Black Widow?" Klaw taunted as he pointed at Widow's DD cup sized bosom and laughed at her before she blasted the Widow's Bite from her Gauntlet, only for Klaw counter by blasting his Sonic Emitter, deflecting the Widow's Bite while Cap and Widow got out of the way to avoid being hit by it again.

_**(Writer's Note: The reason why I decided that Black Widow's bust size will be DD cups is because on **__**DeviantArt**__**, I saw a picture of the very busty Black Widow with the Wasp hiding her cleavage, which I find fascinating. Don't judge me.)**_

"Let's take 'em out, take back the Cosmic Cube and deliver it back to Baron Strucker, Arnim Zola, Zemo, Madame Viper and Red Skull! They got big plans with it!"

"I wouldn't get far if I were you fellas! We'll make sure that it doesn't happen!" Cap exclaimed before he turned to Black Widow and said "Romanoff, we have to protect the Cube at all cost until we blow this pop stand!"

"Alright then, let's do this!" Widow as they all get into a fight with Cap taking on Reaper and Widow fighting against Klaw.

Cap and Reaper fought back and forth with Reaper trying to slash the 1st Avenger with his signature weapon, the magical scythe many times.

"You can't dodge the Reaper forever, Captain America! I'll slash you if it's the last thing I do!" Reaper grunted.

"Wanna bet, pal?" Cap replied as he punched him in the face, kicked him in the chest, picked him up and slammed on the ground before holding him down with his shield.

Black Widow had her hands full with Klaw while protecting the contained Cosmic Cube in her hands. After a back and forth action between her and Klaw, Widow was able to take him down with a running hurricanrana, followed up with punch strikes to the face, picked him up back on his feet and delivered a backflip kick to the chin as he was sent falling down on his back and the back of his head.

"Why bother working for HYDRA, Klaw? All you give a damn about is money, power, Vibranium and causing destruction!"

"Why? You were the one who tried to play HYDRA for fools when you infiltrated them within their ranks until your bloody cover was blown and you became what I should is...compromised?" Klaw taunted her as he let out a wicked laugh.

"Not as compromised as you were when lost your right arm to the Black Panther!" Widow retorted, bringing up how he lost his right arm to T'Challa when they first met, which made him mad before Widow flipped her hair with her right hand and quipped "Guess that's out of your hands. Isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah? Well, guess what luv? It's the other way around!" Klaw blasted his Sonic at the container and the Cosmic Cube flew out Black Widow's hands, causing it to react.

"Oh, no!" Widow gasped.

"Blimey, the Cosmic Cube!" Klaw added, only to be deck by Black Widow with a spinning heel kick.

"We gotta catch it! C'mon!" Cap yelled as he knocked Reaper unconscious by smashing his face with the shield.

As both Cap and Widow ran to catch the flying Cosmic Cube, it started to charge up in electricity. When they leap to the ground to catch the Cube at the same time, it unleash an enormous shock wave, electrocuting both Cap and Widow and both of their souls glowing in color with Cap's glowing in blue and Widow's glowing in red came out of their bodies and went into each other's before the Cosmic Cube stopped glowing and both Cap and Widow collapsed to the ground.

After a moment of silence, Captain America was the first to open his eyes and rise up but still feeling lightheaded after he and Black Widow suffered a shock wave by the Cosmic Cube.

"Ow! Oh, my...aw, good grief." Cap groaned in pain as he tried to get up on his feet but fell back down because his center of gravity was somehow altered.

"Hey, what the..." Cap paused as he felt a large, squishy and soft bump on his chest before he looked down and realized that he has a female body in a black catsuit showing off it's massive cleavage which caused his eyes to widen in horror.

Widow came about too, feeling the same pain Cap felt also groaned "Bohze Moi! Ya ne chuvstvuyu sebya tak khorosho!"

_**(Writer's Note: Bohze Moi means "Oh, my God" and "Ya ne chuvstvuyu sebya tak khorosho" means "I do not feel so good" in Russian.)**_

Klaw picked him up and carried him on his shoulder, a confused Reaper who woke up and asked "Is it me or did I hear them spoke in each other's voices?"

"Voices? What are you talking about?" Cap and Widow both demanded in unison before they quickly covered their mouths, turned to each other and realized that the shock wave from the Cosmic Cube has caused them to switch bodies before they gasped and backed away from one another.

"Black Widow?" Captain America (in Black Widow's body) winced with his voice coming out of Widow's mouth.

"Captain America?" Black Widow (in Captain America's body) did the same thing with her voice coming out of Cap's mouth.

"I'm you and you're me!" Cap and Widow cried unison after realizing this shocking development as they touched each other's faces and bodies.

"B-B-B-Blimey! T-T-T-That cube just made Captain America and Black Widow switch bodies!" Klaw exclaimed after staggering while Reaper grinned and lifted his magical scythe.

"Which is the perfect time to..." Reaper was cut off when they heard the sounds of guns cocking as they turned around to learned they're surrounded by a dozen of gun pointing S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents led by Mockingbird and Jimmy Woo.

"Reaper and Klaw, you are under arrest!" Jimmy Woo informed the two villains while Cap picked up the Cosmic Cube.

"Aw shit!" Both Reaper and Klaw swore in unison and they raised their hands in surrender before they were placed in handcuffs and being escorted to one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjets.

Mockingbird turned to Cap and Widow and asked "Are you two alright? You look like you got hit by a giant truck."

Widow (in Cap's body) shook her and answered "Nyet, Bobbi. Something worse than that." that caused the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents to gasped in unison, shocking them all to their core.

Cap (in Widow's body) with the Cosmic Cube in hand added "Yeah, in the other words, we've got a serious problem."

After hearing Cap and Widow's voices coming out of each other's mouth with the realization they've switched into each other's bodies by the Cosmic Cube, Mockingbird reacted by uttering "Oh. My. God."

* * *

In the HYDRA mothership, the Red Skull who was not pleased with the news that Cosmic Cube was confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D., thanks to Captain America and Black Widow.

"Fools! Imbeciles! I was planning to use the Cosmic Cube to exchange bodies with Captain America and use his identity to tarnish his reputation and use his abilities for far superior purposes but instead you let them take it after he exchanged with the Black Widow and took out Reaper and Klaw and outwitted Doughboy!" Red Skull scolded and reprimanded Arnim Zola, Baron Strucker and his children over what went down at their lair in the Aps.

"B-B-But it was not our fault, Red Skull! We did not anticipated them, sneaking inside to steal the Cube!" Arnim Zola staggered.

"Perhaps we should increase our security the next time something like this happens again." Baron Strucker suggested before attempting to reassure "But look on the bright side, Red Skull, if the Captain and Black Widow are indeed trapped in each other's bodies, then we will take advantage of this situation and target them while they are struggling to adjust in their new bodies, which is the opposite of sex."

"Then I shall summon the beautiful but deadly Crimson Widow to steal back the Cube and free Klaw and Reaper from S.H.I.E.L.D. custody so they can redeem themselves for their failures while Crossbones will deal with Captain America and Black Widow so we can resume our plot of stealing Captain America's body!" Red Skull ordered before stating "Mark my words, I will not tolerate anymore failures! I will stop at nothing until my evil plot comes to fruition!" as he, Arnim Zola, Baron Strucker and his children let out a loud and wicked laugh.

* * *

In Steve Rogers' Apartment in Brooklyn, New York, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff (in each other's bodies) are in the living room, sitting on the couch and taking to Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons on his laptop while struggling to adjust their new bodies.

"It's a good thing the Super Soldier Serum running in your veins served both of you very well, otherwise both of you would've been dead by now." Simmons stated.

"Remind me to thank the late Dr. Abraham Erskine for choosing me to be a part of Project: Rebirth that made me for what I am." Steve (in Natasha's body) said.

"Unfortunately, I got the Russian variation of the Super Soldier Serum from the people who tortured and tormented me during my training in that dreaded Red Room." Natasha (in Steve's body) shook her head in disgust.

"So you're saying that HYDRA used the Amplifying Device on the Cube and made it more powerful than before?" Fitz asked

"Da, that's exactly true." Natasha (In Steve's body) confirmed, sitting in a lady like way while Steve sat straight like a man. "The shock wave we've suffered from the Cube confirmed it, causing us to switch bodies."

"Plus HYDRA were talking about using the Cube on me as part of Red Skull's evil plan." Steve added while trying to used to have DD cup sized bosom on her chest while blowing his now long red hair out of his now emerald green eyes.

"Steve, what the hell are you doing?" Natasha demanded, putting her hands on his hips.

"Uh, blowing your hair out of my eyes?" Steve awkwardly answered.

An annoyed and fuming Natasha pulled out her comb and brush, pulled her former body next to her and started combing her former long red hair.

"Ow! Jeez, Nat! What are you doing for cryin' out loud!" Steve winced. "That head of yours is so...tender!"

"Steve, would you please hold still? It's bad enough I've been having trouble adjusting to those huge muscles of yours!" Natasha complained about her lack of control over his new body's muscle volume.

"You? I'm in your body dealing with it's center of gravity and the fact that those big and perky breasts of yours are possibly the same size as Thor's biceps!" Steve countered as he put his now feminine hands on new body's DD cup sized bosom. "How can you get used to moving around with them?

"I think it's obvious that you've never been a woman before! Especially when you're in my Russian body!" Natasha argued.

"Yeah? Well, the body you're in is made in America!" Steve argued back.

"Wait, wait! Settle down you two! There's no need for a Cold War like argument!" Fitz attempted to be the voice of reason.

"Fitz is right." Simmons agreed. "Think of it this way. Being in each other's bodies will be the opportunity for you two to walk a mile in each other's shoes to understand each other and possibly heal from the losses that you suffered in the past."

"Yeah, it may not be the best advice that we've given you but it's better than nothing." Fitz said.

Feeling guilty over the argument they had right now after realizing that they're right, Steve said "You're right, guys. I think we really did overreact for no reason at all." before he turned to Natasha and apologized to her "I'm sorry, Nat."

"I'm sorry too, Steve." A remorseful Natasha replied with an apology of her own as she started brushing her former to make it smoove. "I think the switch really got to us. Especially when it tested our sanity."

"I know, Nat but we'll get through this while Fitz and Simmons will find a way to get us switched back to our rightful bodies." Steve said with a reassuring smile on his now feminine and beautiful face as he held her hand.

"Why, of course, Steve." Fitz agreed before informing "The Cosmic Cube has arrived on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, even as we speak. We'll use every tech we have to re amplify it so we could revert you two back to normal while at the time guarding it to keep out of the wrong hands."

"Yeah, mainly Red Skull's." Steve added.

"So...we'll keep you two posted until then." Simmons said before she turned to Natasha. "Oh, and Romanoff?"

"Yes?"

"If you see Nick Fury again, will you be a dear and tell him that Phil Coulson, Melinda May and the rest of us sent our warmest regards?" Simmons asked.

"Will do, comrade." Natasha replied.

"Good. We'll be signing off then." Simmons said as she and Fitz disappeared from the Laptop screen before Steve closed it.

"Guess we'll have to make adjustments and carry on until the Cube is ready so we could switch back." Steve said. "Which also means that I'll have to adjust with your body's center of gravity."

"I guess we both do, Rogers." Natasha agreed as she finished brushing her former hair and they both got up from the couch. "At least it couldn't get worse than...this."

After looking down on his new body, Steve unzipped the catsuit he's still wearing and found out that Natasha is still wearing a bra.

"Steve, why did you unzipped my clothes?" Natasha asked. "Not that I don't mind or anything."

Steve rubbed the back of his head as he cheeks turned red and replied "Oh, sorry, Nat. I was just...seeing if your body is still..."

"Wearing a bra?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Of course I am, you silly American." Natasha chuckled.

"Very funny, Romanoff." Steve pouted as he folded his arms with a scrunchy look on his face.

Natasha stopped laughing and noticed something that she felt.

"That's strange."

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"I haven't laugh like that in a long time." Natasha admitted.

"Since you and Hawkeye used to..." Steve was cut off by Natasha who corrected him.

"No, since I was a little girl."

"I think it's the human being inside you that is coming back, Nat."

"Yes, you're probably right." Natasha agreed before asking him "Until we switch back to our original bodies, can I stay in your place for a while? It seemed nice. Simple but nice."

"Normally, I'm kinda skeptical about you staying her because...aw what the heck. You can stay until..."

"Thank you!" Natasha surprisingly kissed Steve on the cheek as she grabbed her bag from the couch and said "Now come. Let's change clothes. And while you're at it, you can take off my gauntlet and my catsuit. And don't worry, I'm wearing bra and panties." before she walked into Steve's bedroom.

"O...kay." Steve awkwardly answered as he removed the gauntlets off his wrists and took off the catsuit revealing Natasha's toned, beautiful and seemingly perfect body. Besides having DD cup sized round breasts, his new body also has a tight belly, sexy and smoove legs and a perfect looking rear-end, which caused him to blush when he down at his new body.

After he picked up the catsuit and the gauntlet, Steve said "This is definitely gonna be a long birthday for me. Although Natasha's body is...amazingly beautiful. Gah! What am I doing? I...gotta get this over with because right now, I'm having a very bad day." as he walked to his bedroom with the realization that his bodyswap with Black Widow and his birthday is not gonna end well for him, especially when HYDRA will stoop to any kind of lows to steal it back and how the Avengers will react if they'll eventually find out.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I finally posted the first chapter of the Romanogers Bodyswap story on Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Sorry about the writers notes I wrote. Anyways, until I get to chapter 2, I'll put the story on hiatus for a while but don't worry I won't forget this story. Right now I'm currently working on the first chapter of the Superman/Wonder Woman bodyswap story with the new title called Switched. And I also want to thank WOLFWATCHER12 for helping me with the storyline. Give him a round of applause y'all!**

**Also I'll get back to Spider-Man/She-Hulk: Freaky Friday soon enough and by popular demand after a 5 year hiatus, I'll need a co-writer or two to help me with the lines and action scenes on G.I. Joe: Trading Faces. PM me if you're interest in helping me with the lines and battle scenes.**

**Plus like a music fan, I'm mourning the deaths of Keith Flint of The Prodigy and Nipsey Hussle last month. I really enjoyed his album Victory Lap and I'm also proud of him for serving his Community unlike all the wack rappers and mumble rappers everyone's been so damn brainwashed into listening nowadays. That's why the I'm listening to Kendrick Lamar, J. Cole, Big K.R.I.T., Jay Rock, Schoolboy Q, Rapsody (How come y'all ain't promoting her? She's talented!), Joey Bada$$ (except that he claimed that he does better songs than 2Pac. Seriously y'all need to stop dissing the old school rappers, MC's, DJ's and Breakdancers who've been through a lot to make Hip Hop what it is today because without them, y'all wouldn't be here!), Logic, Machinegun Kelly (I loved his 1st album better than his newer ones before my boy Eminem put him in his place.), Lucas Joyner and sometimes YG and 2Chainz. I really don't listen Future a lot these days because of his heavy use of autotune but the only songs I enjoy hearing from him is Magic with T.I., Mask Off (Remix) with Kendrick Lamar and King's Dead with Jay Rock and Kendrick Lamar. And my all time favorite song from The Prodigy that I will listen to for the rest of my life is Breathe.**

**I was really sad about how they left this beautiful and sometimes crazy world that was created by the Almighty God that I praised in words that I can't describe. Despite all the cruelty, hate, hard times, sadness, madness, heartbreak and tragedies we all go through in life, especially racism, discrimination and all kinds of evil and hate that we all go through in life, we must love and appreciate one another until God calls home. Nuff said.**

** In Loving Memory **

** Keith Charles Flint**

**September 17, 1969-March 4 2019**

**In Loving Memory**

** Ermias "Nipsey Hussle" Asghedom**

** August 15, 1985-March 31, 2019 **


End file.
